Young Man Rivers
Young Mac Rivers is the grandson of Old Man Rivers and the son of Mr. Rivers. He is the secondary antagonist of the episode Neighbor Pains. Appearance Young Man Rivers is a small boy with blonde hair who wears a striped shirt, blue shorts and brown boots. He resembles the character Lucas from the videogame series Earthbound. Biography Bloo gets stuck inside on Adopt-a-Thought Saturday to avoid being adopted. Miserable, Bloo stares out the window, only to notice Young Man Rivers in the house across the street making faces at him. Bloo begins making faces back, and the two of them continue to make faces at each other until Young Man Rivers turns around to go outside. Once outside, Young Man Rivers proceeds to make more faces at Bloo. Bloo then rushes outside and begins making faces at Young Man Rivers again. Bloo is about to step on Old Man Rivers' lawn when Frankie immediately stops him and explains that that was Old Man Rivers' lawn, and that he hated imaginary friends stepping on it. At that exact moment, Time Traveling Tina accidentally steps on Old Man Rivers' lawn while playing with her new owner, and Old Man Rivers bursts through his front door shouting, at which point Madame Foster proceeds to step outside and begin shouting back. Eventually Frankie is able to break up the fight and promptly sends Bloo back up to his room. Bloo quickly notices Young Man Rivers making faces at him yet again, but this time from his grandfather's front lawn. Bloo decides to sneak out of the house by tying a bunch of bedsheets into a rope, tying himself to that rope, and jumping out the window. Unfortunately, he forgets to tie the other end of the rope and ends up falling straight into a bush. Now outside, Bloo proceeds to make faces at Young Man Rivers only to have Young Man Rivers throw mud in his face. In retaliation, Bloo steals a stack of papers from Wilt and begins throwing them back at Young Man Rivers. This causes Old Man Rivers to burst through his door shouting again. Madame Foster then joins Bloo and begins throwing paper at Old Man Rivers. After gathering up the trash, Old Man Rivers threatens to tow every car on Wilson Way if he catches imaginary friends on his lawn two more times. He then drags Young Man Rivers back into the house with him, who is still making faces at Bloo. Unfortunately, the papers that Bloo had taken from Wilt were actually the adoption forms, and without them no more friends could get adopted. When Mac shows up, he devises a plan to get the forms back by pretending to go on a playdate with Young Man Rivers and sneak Bloo into the house through his backpack. When Mac introduces himself to Young Man Rivers, he begins making faces at Mac. Mac tells him that it's impolite to make faces, but he continues to do it anyway. Mac then starts making faces back, and then Young Man Rivers proceeds to throw mud at him. When Mac begins throwing mud back at Young Man Rivers, Old Man Rivers catches him and kicks him out, with Bloo still in the house. While Bloo sneaks out of Old Man Rivers' house, he makes one final face at Young Man Rivers, who then tags Bloo and says that he's "it." Bloo returns with Mac's backpack, disparaged about the fact that he was still "it." It turned out that Bloo had retrieved the wrong trash, but Mac and Bloo do end up finding a discarded love letter that Old Man Rivers wrote and addressed to Madame Foster. Mac and Bloo use this letter to blackmail Old Man Rivers into returning the forms and promising not to tow any cars. After this, Bloo demands to see Young Man Rivers, who he then tags, saying that he was now "it." Once the forms were returned, Young Man Rivers introduces Young Man Rivers to his new imaginary friend that Mr. Rivers had adopted for him. As they drive away, Young Man Rivers and his new imaginary friend begin making faces at Mac and Bloo. Mac and Bloo chase them while making faces back. Young Man Rivers appears in Goodbye to Bloo attending Mac's going away party with Old Man Rivers. Category:Kids Category:Pranksters Category:Minor characters